


Bring Me To Life

by EmpatheticVoice



Series: Sherlock Jukebox [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticVoice/pseuds/EmpatheticVoice
Summary: She just wants him to play...





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and song do not belong to me. 
> 
> Song: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

* * *

Eurus has always admired her brother, even though he was not as intelligent as her. There was something so…emotional about Sherlock. He fascinated her. Through him, she was able to calculate irrational things, such as feelings. Being able to discern that, helped her connect and manipulate the people around her. If there was anyone who could save her, it would be him. So she created the puzzle with the gravestones. Little did anyone know, it would take more than 30 years to solve.

* * *

__**Wake me up!**  _ _

_Wake me up inside._

_**Can't wake up!** _

_Wake me up inside._

**Save me!**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_**Wake me up!** _

_Bid my blood to run._

**I can't wake up!**

_Before I come undone._

_**Save me!** _

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

* * *

**_I am lost._ **

**_Help me Brother._ **

**_Save my life before my doom._ **

**_I am lost without your love._ **

**_Save my soul._ **

**_Seek my room._ **

* * *

  _Now that I know what I'm without._

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

 After she was placed in Sherrinford, Sherlock never visited. Only Mycroft.

Well then, if Sherlock won’t come to her, she will have to continue the game, and lead him to her once more. Eurus bargains for her pawns. In exchange for vital information on a major terrorist threat, she gets her treat in the form of Jim Moriarty. It only takes 5 minutes to get what she needs in place.

* * *

_**Wake me up!** _

_Wake me up inside._

_**Can't wake up!** _

_Wake me up inside._

_**Save me!** _

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_**Wake me up!** _

_Bid my blood to run._

_**I can't wake up!** _

_Before I come undone._

_**Save me!** _

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

* * *

_Bring me to life._

* * *

 She needs his emotional context.

* * *

  ** _I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside._ **

* * *

She does not want to be alone anymore.

* * *

_Bring me to life_

* * *

 Now all that she has to do is wait.

It should not take him long to piece it together

* * *

  _Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling, Only you are the life among the dead_

* * *

 She needs him to be the dragon slayer, saving the princess from her lonely existence in her ivory tower, the driver of the un-piloted plane that will crash without any assistance. Play with me! Sherlock!

* * *

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

* * *

 Eurus cannot believe he has forgotten her, that he erased her from his mind completely. She existed! They are playing her game!

* * *

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything._

* * *

 I have been waiting for you for so long big brother!

* * *

_Without a thought! without a voice! without a soul!_

_Don't let me die here!_

_There must be something wrong,_

_Bring me to life!_

* * *

 Sherlock!

* * *

_Wake me up!_

* * *

 Play with me!

* * *

_Wake me up inside._

* * *

 Find me!

* * *

_Can't wake up!_

* * *

 I am here!

* * *

_Wake me up inside._

* * *

 I need you!

* * *

_Save me!_

* * *

Help me!

* * *

  _Call my name and save me from the dark._

* * *

 I need your love.

* * *

  ** _Wake me up!_ **

* * *

 Brother please!

* * *

  _Bid my blood to run._

* * *

 My fate will be sealed.

* * *

**_I can't wake up!_ **

* * *

 I cannot do this without you!

* * *

_Before I come undone._

* * *

 I am afraid.

* * *

**_Save me!_ **

* * *

 Sherlock!

* * *

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

* * *

 I will die without you!

* * *

_Bring me to life!_

* * *

 Come back to me… 

* * *

**_'I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside._ **

* * *

 Sherlock!

* * *

  _Bring me to life!_

* * *

 Don’t you dare abandon me too...

 

 


End file.
